


i do not deserve forgiveness for the blood of his brothers paint me red

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Nightfalcon Has a Realization on Social Media [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based off of a fanart I saw on tumblr i hope the artist doesn't mind that I ran off with this, Dual Blues friendship, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Order 66, Sort of? - Freeform, no beta we die like clone troopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: She can feel his grief and anger, so she gives him the space he needs.They'll go their separate ways soon, where he'll never have to see her, she who is responsible for the deaths of his brothers, again.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Nightfalcon Has a Realization on Social Media [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539349
Kudos: 32





	i do not deserve forgiveness for the blood of his brothers paint me red

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Rex's perspective, as I couldn't help but think about both.

She busies herself with preparing their supplies for when they have to leave.

She and Rex know they have to go, but they couldn’t leave the bodies to rot. She couldn’t do that to Rex, not after what she did.

She released Maul on the clones, hoping he could cause enough chaos for her to find Fives and realize what was going on.

Not the best plan she had, but with the sudden betrayal, she couldn’t think of a better option that wouldn’t get her killed.

She wished she didn’t unleash Maul, or told him to just escape without sabotaging the ship, but what’s done is done. 

She sacrificed the lives of many to save two, and easily threw away the lives of men. She was no better than the Separatists, no better than the Sith. 

Ahsoka is surprised when she realizes that she finished packing everything and that she should probably get some rest. She moves to sit down next to Rex, but stops, realizing that he probably didn’t want her to be anywhere near him.

She couldn’t blame him for feeling that way.

She awkwardly wraps her cloak around herself as she stands there, eyes flicking from him to another spot, though he wouldn’t’ve been able to see that action. Ahsoka finally makes her decision and is about to claim a spot far from him where it would respect his space, but close enough so that he would know where she was if they needed to wake up suddenly.

“Hey kid,” Rex croaked, surprising her and probably him, “Here.” Rex tapped the ground in a familiar spot, a spot she and the _vode_ fought over when the captain wasn’t looking, on who got to rest their head on a pauldron-covered shoulder. Bittersweet memories nearly closed her throat, but she managed to speak.

“Rex, I - “ Ahsoka manages to say, but Rex cuts her off.

“It’s been a long day,” he says softly, “ _Vod’ika_ , don’t punish yourself for things outside your control. Rest, I’ll take first watch.”

His quiet words tell her that he isn’t as upset with her as she thought, and she almost smiled as he offers to take first watch. She lets him, and she settles down. She can’t exactly remember the last time they did this, but as she hazily drifts off to sleep, she can almost see and feel the ghosts of other troopers taking spots, an ARC leaning on her, the troops behind their backs so that if anything threatening comes near them, she, Rex, and the ARC troopers could easily jump up and defend the others. 

It’s been so long since she slept with the _vode_ nearby, too long since they had a quiet moment, and the galaxy delivers one to them after the deaths of so many, and from what Ahsoka could sense from the howling Force, everything that they stood for.

The Force wails for the loss of so many, and from what Ahsoka could see of the future, will continue to wail for many more.

**Author's Note:**

> i realize that I will have to make a third or fourth piece about their separation since the series title has a third part.
> 
> *&^%$# writing never sleeps


End file.
